


[CLex][Smallville]往事难忘

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 多年以后。斯莫维尔。深夜。人到中年日渐发福的Clark辗转反侧，无法入眠。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent&Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: CLex 同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	1. [CLex][Smallville]往事难忘

[CLex][Smallville]往事难忘  
Never Forget

注：原作：《Smallville》  
cp：Clark Kent&Lex Luthor

往事难忘  
多年以后。  
斯莫维尔。  
深夜。  
人到中年日渐发福的Clark辗转反侧，无法入眠。  
Lois出差了不在家中，而女儿们都早已深睡，无人倾诉的Clark，索性起身来到窗前，看着窗外高远的夜空中那孤寂的残月，一时悲上心头。

Clark还记得，那年Martha无疾而终。虽然当时母亲已经耄耋高龄，但是Clark从来没有想过有一天母亲会真的永远离开。Clark突然觉得，自己孤寒无凭，就像一棵浮萍，没有了根，飘飘摇摇无依无靠，不知下一秒将会堕向何方。  
Clark突然再也不想当Superman了。  
什么钢铁之躯、什么寰宇九霄，从来都不是自己想要的；自己想要的，从来都是当个普普通通的小镇乡巴佬，开着 Kent家祖传的老拖拉机在熟悉的农场上耕耘播种；但是人总要学着长大，离开斯莫维尔、前往大都会，成为Blur、Superman或者是星球日报的金牌记者，成长的代价是变得不再是自己。  
但是现在，没有了母亲，没有了依靠，这一切，又有什么意义呢。  
Clark只想回到斯莫维尔。  
胆小也罢、怯弱也罢、失望也罢，Clark不在乎。  
Clark不是Superman，只是Clark。

Martha的葬礼，备极哀荣。  
作为人人爱戴的国会议员，Lex——不，总统先生——也出席了葬礼。葬礼上，总统先生哀悼着Martha，伤痛之情自然流露。Clark不知道Lex——不，总统先生——对Martha究竟是怎样一种感情，不知道他究竟有没有恢复记忆，对Martha究竟是以前的那种如父如母的感情，还是后来的单纯的左膀右臂得力助手的感情。Clark不懂政治，不懂政治家的眼泪究竟是真是假。  
但是不可否认， Luthor总统，是一位好总统，在他放弃Superman——Clark到现在也不明白为什么——专心从政之后，在他的治理之下，美国蒸蒸日上，愈加繁荣，而Martha作为一位强大而仁慈的国会议员，也曾助他良多。  
而自己，Lex仅仅是以“Martha议员之子”相称，言辞之下敷衍客套溢于言表。即便是失去了过去的那些沉沉浮浮的记忆，但是在Lex从政之前，自己也与他会见良多，无论是作为Superman，亦或是星球日报的记者——毕竟Lex就是星球日报的大老板，在各种采访中也优先让星球日报获得一手消息，而采访Lex的工作，大多都是自己完成的，毕竟也只有自己，愿意再亲近Lex——与Lex也算熟稔，不至于如此疏离。  
葬礼之后，Clark宣布了自己放弃超能力、放弃Superman身份的消息，而充耳不闻的 Luthor总统，则匆匆离开返回白宫，对此毫无反应；只留下Oliver对Clark失望愤怒的激情辱骂声，和Chloe的劝架声——无论自己做了什么，Chloe总是一直理解支持自己的那个人——回荡在空荡的墓园之中，喧闹烦躁。  
Clark很失望，即便是如此，自己也没有再一次获得Lex的注意，无论是自己Superman身份的自曝还是放弃超能力的惊天大料，都没有在Lex的眼中，再次泛起波澜。  
毕竟，Lex早就知道自己就是Superman了，在他发现自己仍旧隐瞒他之后，他放弃了自己，也放弃了Superman。

Clark永远都不会忘记那天。  
那天，他终于和Lois举行婚礼了——在多次被各种危机打断之后——Lex作为大老板前来道贺。  
Lex送给Clark一副眼镜，氪石做的。  
看着虚弱的Clark——或者说虚弱的Superman——Lex无视混乱的现场，不屑地转身，冷冷地离开。  
之后，Lex再没针对过Superman，对于Superman，就像个陌生人，再无余情。  
Clark从来没有想过，自己与Lex的羁绊，就这样断了。

过去那些瀚海浮沉的记忆，早已不复存在，爱也好恨也罢，或许失去过去重新开始，对于Lex来说，才是最好，即便代价是Lex忘掉与Clark的十年孽缘，开始针对Superman。即便他针对的是Superman、恨的是Superman，那又有什么区别呢，那也是自己，也是自己与Lex的羁绊，即便是Lex不记得。所以，在失忆的Lex试探自己为何当初在斯莫维尔是朋友时，自己才会以一句“当年我们还很年轻”轻飘飘带过，而Lex当时也并未多言。  
现在看来，恐怕当时Lex早已看穿了自己，所以才会有大闹婚礼的那一出戏。  
所幸当初参加婚礼的都是朋友，没有将自己是Superman的秘密传出去。  
但是那时的Clark，虽然已经是成年人了，但是对Lex的忽视，依然十分生气。  
仿佛赌气一般，Clark也不理Lex了，期望晾他些时日，Lex就会再一次扛着氪石大炮前来轰炸。

于是，在他与Lois补办婚礼之时，也是Lex宣布从政再一次竞选总统的日子，他故意对Lex的一切充耳不闻置之不理。  
然而，从那以后，Lex再也没有主动见过Clark，或者Superman；除非是公事或者其他不得不联系的情况下，但是即便是那样，也满是客套与疏离。  
Clark害怕了。

Clark最怕的，不是Lex恨他；而是自己在Lex心中，不再重要。也正是因为如此，当初才会在Lex面前与他的弟弟Lucas争风吃醋；才会在每次闹崩后与Lex秒速和好；才会在即便是已经闹崩的情况下，不由自主地向Lex寻求援助，因为他知道Lex一定会答应自己。或许是当年的有恃无恐，才会觉得即便自己一直隐瞒着他、放弃了他，自己也仍会是Lex心中最重要的，没有意识到Lex早已对自己心灰意冷，越堕越深。  
然而现在，Lex彻底放弃了自己。  
小镇山洞的远古谶子也罢、Doctor Fate的临终预言也罢、超级军团的未来预警也罢，都无一不预示着，Lex会成为他的夙敌。  
但是未来是会改变的不是吗？Davis的事情证明了这一点。  
自己会从Lex的岁月中消失，这是Clark不允许的。  
于是，Superman夜闯白宫，言辞激烈地质问已经成为总统的Lex。但是Lex，只是说了句“一个小记者不配与我为敌”，就把Superman打发走了。  
已经快奔四十了的大个子Clark，扑在Martha的怀抱里，哭了很久。  
看来，自己与Lex，是真的再无关系了。

Martha的葬礼之后，Lois陪着放弃超能力、从星球日报辞职的Clark回到了斯莫维尔。  
熟悉的土地，让Clark，一下子有了根的感觉。  
幸亏老家的房子当年没有转卖，Clark找到农场的租户们，跟他们解除了土地租赁合同。  
只有将土地握在自己手中，Clark才觉得踏实、觉得心安。  
虽然理解和支持自己，但是Lois没有放弃自己的事业，仍然为了更多的普利策新闻奖而奋斗着。  
后来，女儿们出生了，Lois在外面采访奔波，时常出差外派，Clark在家照顾孩子，照料农场，二人聚少离多，Clark也渐渐中年发福了。  
日子平淡如水，只是Clark看着新闻里Lex总统的各种报道，还是会为之或喜或悲，但是冷静下来，才想起，Clark Kent，和Lex Luthor，再无关联。  
Clark不禁潸然泪下。  
女儿们经常嘲笑父亲，那么庞大的身躯，却是个多愁善感喜欢流泪的人。  
每当此时，Clark只是流着泪对着女儿们笑了笑，  
毕竟小天使们，不知道父亲，究竟失去了什么。

究竟失去了什么。。。  
Lex不知道。  
Clark也不知道。

夜已深沉。  
中年发福的Clark，望着窗外夜空中一闪而过的星光，那是他的儿子，他的Conner，继承了Superman衣钵的Conner。  
虽然，当时自己还很年轻，不肯让Conner叫自己父亲，但是自己，永远地为Conner骄傲着。  
如果Lex知道，知道Conner也是他的儿子，一定也会为Conner而骄傲的。  
或许，他与Lex的羁绊，并未断绝。


	2. 小剧场

小剧场：  
Conner：Clark，Lex见我了！  
Clark：天那，Conner，我真的好嫉妒你啊，他认你了吗？  
Conner：没有，但是他选我在他的自传电影里演他。  
Clark：电影里有没有我的角色？  
Conner：好像没有。  
Clark：Conner，我更嫉妒了。早知道就让你叫我爸，然后领着你去认爹了。  
Lex：其实我早就知道Conner是我儿子了，我又不瞎，他长得跟我一模一样呢。我选他演我，就是想让他剃光头！  
Conner：。。。。。  
Clark：。。。。。


End file.
